Daughter of the Uchihas
by cutiejuly1
Summary: Sasuke left Sakura without the knowledge that she had their unborn child. After going through 7 wifves and unable to produce a male heir, Sasuke held a competition: whoever won was to be named clan heir. Does Sakura's daughter Satsuki stand a chance?


**Hi everyone! Please review and tell me if you want me to continue this story or not. No flames please. This is only my second fanfic. WARNING: This story contains character death and is almost 79% about the Uchiha clan's next generation.**

**CHAPTER 1: MAY IS FOR SATSUKI**

_One night of bliss, that's all. Who knew that one night of making love with Sasuke Uchiha would turn my world upside down? Who knew that one day the man I loved-and still do- would put me, and my beloved daughter Satsuki in such danger? I fear that one day, I would be gone, gone before I told my only daughter the truth about her father. And Satsuki, what will become of her? Could she possibly stand strong and face the almost impossible task before her? Or will Karin beat me once again? _

"_I'm pregnant"_

_I gasped._

_Sasuke turned very pale and looked at Karin with frightened eyes._

"_No," he murmured. "How many months?"_

"_One"_

_I quickly unfroze myself as Sasuke opened his mouth-_

"_Its okay, Sasuke-san," I said swiftly, without emotion (while Karin completely broke down, begging him to stay with her, for the sake of their child) , but inside, I was shattered. I began to run. Run, said my inner self._

"_Sakura!" he called. He called my name. While usually I would turn back to him, this time, the only thing that stayed in my memory was I, Sakura Haruno saying: "Congratulations"_

_I hid. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I rubbed my stomach. Today, I was going to give Sasuke-kun the best gift ever: the news of his two-month child growing inside me. But now it's too late. Karin beat me to him. My child is, from now on, a bastard._

**THIRTEEN YEARS LATER**

"Oka-san! I'm going!"

A beautiful pink-haired woman smiled over her stack of medical books as she waved the 13 years old kunoichi out the door way.

"Have a great day, honey!" It was a beautiful day in May and 31 years old Sakura Haruno could be seen standing at her doorway, studying the slender girl before her ,in her purple qipao dress. Haruno Satsuki, a.k.a. her daughter had shoulder length blue-black hair and her own bright green eyes. She had pale cheeks, but with rosy tints.

" Say hello to Lee-san for me, will you?"

Satsuki rolled her eyes. "Sure, Ka-san, but I really wish to switch genin groups- half the time, I don't even get what Lee-sensei is talking about. What's the power of youth supposed to be anyways?"

Sakura chuckled. "One day you'll understand. Besides, you don't really want to switch, do you? Not with Namito on your team?" Satsuki blushed

Namito Uzumaki was Naruto and Hinata's son. Considering that Naruto is his father, Namito was rather good looking and intelligent-but still, Satsuki was the number one rookie of the year.

"Whatever. Bye Ka-san!"

Sakura waved until Satsuki's silhouette could no longer be spotted. She then dropped her cheery smile and sighed.

"Satsuki," she murmured " you are so much like your father."

"Morning!"

"Morning, Satsuki-chan"

Satsuki blushed. Taller than she was, Namito was tall with wavy blond hair and light blue eyes. He looked like a younger version of his father, the Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. However, in battle, Satsuki knew they would become pearly white, revealing his mother's Byakugan.

"YOU"RE LATE!!!!!!!" screamed Satsuki and her other teammate, Great Ken (**Rock Lee, Might Guy, Great Ken. Get it?)** While Namito plugged his ears.

"Sorry team" replied Satsuki, Namito and Ken's always late teacher, Rock Lee "but I ran into this lovely young woman and-"

"LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Anyways," Said Lee-sensei "today, we are going to do 500 laps around the village! For beginning exercise! Ready, get set………GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YES SENSEI!" cried Ken and the two of them sped off, leaving Satsuki and Namito gawking at the space their dear sensei and comrade occupied 1 second ago.

"Mental," Namito murmured. Then he brightened. "Satsuki-chan why don't we spar for awhile, and then I'll treat you to some ramen. I don't feel like taking a detour around the village today. "

Satsuki giggled. It was a common knowledge in the village that the Hokage's son enjoyed a nice cup of ramen like his father before him.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan!" she said and Namito threw her a dashing smile. Today was the best day ever.

"Damn you to hell, Women!"

The brunette, weak and tired from labor gasped as her _lover_, disappointed, walked away.

Sasuke was furious. _All the physicians, they promised that it would be a male child!_, he thought angrily.

"Sasuke-sama,"

"Jugo" Sasuke acknowledged. Over the years, Jugo became his number one advisor for his intelligence. " Do you have any suggestions for me?"

" Yes, Sasuke-sama." And the orange-haired man began to whisper in his master's ear.

"I'm home!"

Sakura was cooking something for dinner when something, known as her daughter burst through the door. She sweat dropped, eyeing the Satsuki-shaped hole in the front door. No matter how many times Satsuki would be reminded to bring a pair of keys, she always forgot. Sakura looked up. Satsuki was standing at the foyer, reading a piece of paper.

"Satsuki, what are you reading?"

"A letter for me-or at least I think it's for me." She cleared her throat. "_Dear Ms. Satsuki Uchiha- _Hey!"  
Sakura's face paled as she read the heading of the letter:

**YOU ARE GRANTED PERMISSION TO FIGHT IN THE UCHIHA CLAN INHEIRITY COMPETITION**…………………

**PREVIEW**

**CHAPTER 2: AN UCHIHA' S DAUGHTER PT1**

_Satsuki felt the blood in her face drain away._

_Her father had always been her inspiration. But her mother never lied-perhaps, this once?_

"_No," she stammered _

"_Honey, it's the truth"-_

"_NO! Otou-san wouldn't do that!"_

_And she sped out of the door- right into Naruto._

**SORRY IF SASUKE HADN'T HAD MANY PARTS. THIS CHAPT IS SUPPOSED TO SUMMARIZE WHAT HAD HAPPENED IN THE PAST DECADE AND INTRODUCE SATSUKI AND HER TEAM.**

**ALSO, I'M GONNA PUT IN MANY MADE UP CHARACTERS, AND HERE'S A SHORT LIST:**

Satsuki: Sasuke and Sakura's bastard daughter

Namito: Naruto and Hinata's daughter

Ken: A taijutsu virtuoso

Emiko: Sasuke and Karin's bastard daughter

Kaita: Sasuke's nephew in law

Kahori: Sasuke's niece and Kaita's sister

Mai: Sasuke's 3rd Bastard child

Miku: sasuke's 4th bastard child

Tsubaki: Sasuke's 5th bastard child

Ayumi: Sasuke's 6th bastard child

Riku: Sasuke's nephew

Rikuto: Sasuke's nephew and Riku's older brother

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-CJ1**


End file.
